This invention relates to new and improved three-dimensional embroidered articles and the method for the production of the same.
Conventionally, in producing a three-dimensional cloth article, such as a cup of a brassiere having a curved configuration or a three-dimensional embroidered article having an embroidery pattern provided thereon over the entire area, since it is difficult or impossible to embroider such three-dimensional article in its three-dimensional condition, it is usual practice first to embroider raw material cloth on a lace embroidering machine, cut the embroidered cloth into a number of small cloth pieces of specified size, and, finally, sew such small cloth pieces together to provide a desired three-dimensional configuration. In such conventional method, however, when the embroidered cloth is to be cut into small cloth pieces, it is cut to a specified size while neglecting the pattern of the embroidery without seeing to it that the cutting plane line agrees with the pattern of the embroidery. As a result, the pattern of the embroidery is irregularly cut, so that the resulting three-dimensional article has the pattern of the embroidery misaligned along the boundary line between the small cloth pieces where they are sewn together, making it impossible to construct a coordinated embroidery pattern, and, moreover, the embroidery overlaps itself along said boundary line when the small cloth pieces are sewn together, producing a thick portion, or, reversely, portions of the cloth which have no embroidery are sewn together, producing a thin portion, so that the thickness becomes non-uniform, causing the boundary line to appear more clearly. Thus, the drawback is that only a rough product can be obtained whose commercial value is low to the extent that the fact that it is formed by sewing cloth pieces together can be known at a glance.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a method which eliminates the drawback described above and which enables a three-dimensional article to be produced relatively easily whose embroidery pattern is coordinated as a whole and has a high aesthetic value, giving an impression that the article is formed of a single piece of cloth.